The present invention relates to polyamines and more particularly to new tri, tetra, penta, and hexa amines and to their synthesis.
Polyamines and polyamides possessing surfactant properties have been shown to be beneficial in a variety of contexts. Asphalt emulsifers and anti-stripping agents are but two of the uses of polyamines that have been proposed in the art. While investigating various amine compositions that might have utility in forming asphaltic compositions, a new class of polyamines and their synthesis was discovered. These new polyamines are terminated at one end with a tertiary amine group and at the other end with a primary amine group. Intermediate amine groups may be secondary or tertiary. Accordingly, a variety of other reactive sites are possessed by the polyamines making them suitable candidates for forming into a variety of derivatives that may find utilty in fields outside of the asphaltic emulsion field. For example, mining ore flotation, epoxy curing agents, and like uses can be contemplated for the novel polyamines and their derivatives.